


Study Buddies

by Clefaiiiry



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Battle Academia Jayce is CUTE, Established Relationship, Exhibitionism, M/M, Oral Sex, Praise Kink, Public Humiliation, Semi-Public Sex, Trans Male Character, Vibrators, Viktor is a huge tease, remote controlled vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-16 09:21:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18688633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clefaiiiry/pseuds/Clefaiiiry
Summary: Viktor helps Jayce study but his methods are... questionable.





	Study Buddies

**Author's Note:**

> Viktor is a trans dude but his downstairs is referred to as a clit, like, once or twice so if that makes you uncomfortable this is your chance to bail.

Jayce’s test scores were pretty… underwhelming.

Viktor had called them ‘abysmal’ but that was just an exaggeration. They weren’t  _ that _ bad! So what if he’d scored less than twenty percent on the last five tests? It wasn’t a big deal. He was way too busy with student council matters and sparring to worry about silly paper tests anyway.

Professor Graves was not giving him any more second chances. Either he got his shit into gear or he was getting kicked out, even with his perfect combat scores.

Jayce knew he wasn’t dumb; he was head of the Luminary Club for a reason. He just struggled with words sometimes. Viktor said it was a learning difficulty but he didn’t remember the name of it. Viktor knew a lot of stuff like that.

Viktor was one of the few people who was actually as smart as him. Maybe that was why they got along so well. Jayce could ramble about robotics for  _ hours _ and Viktor could not only keep up, but he actually contributed worthwhile assessments that sometimes made Jayce reconsider his approach. It was… Refreshing, really.

Viktor’s combat marks weren’t terrible, just painfully average. Not that he cared, so long as his theory scores remained at the top of the class. Jayce had tried to read some of his papers, but Viktor had a tendency to use far too many big words for him to keep up. Jayce had eventually just asked him to read it aloud, head in his lap as Viktor pet his hair.

He was pretty sure he fell asleep, not even intentionally, but Viktor didn’t take it too badly. In fact, he had called it  _ adorable.  _ Jayce was many things, but adorable was not one of them.

They were fortunate enough to share a room in the student dorms. Jayce had scared away his last two roommates with his shitty temper and the sheer amount of disorganised clutter in his space. Viktor hadn’t taken any of his bullshit. Jayce was grateful for that, even when his boyfriend had to remind him for the third time in a week  _ not to just drop his dirty clothes on the floor, was he raised in a barn? _

Maybe that was why he’d fallen hard and fast for his stupid ingenious mess of roommate. As far as the rest of the student body knew, they were just  _ good friends _ . Good friends who happened to spent a lot of time alone in their dorm together.

Viktor was already in when he got back after a late council meeting, sat at his desk working on a little personal project. He wouldn’t share the details even if Jayce asked, so he didn’t.

He flopped down at his own desk and hefted his textbooks from his bag. He was determined to pull an allnighter or die trying. But when Jayce sat down to actually study for once in his life, his mind went blank, the words on the page merging into a jumbled mess.

_ No, he’d figure this out, he just had to keep staring at it and eventually- _

The letters were drifting over the page. Trying to keep up was giving him a splitting headache, but he pressed on. He made it through the first page and glanced to his watch.

Jayce groaned in frustration and slammed the textbook shut.

“I give up,” he announced with a huff.

“You’ve only been studying for twenty minutes,” Viktor said without looking up.

“I’ve been staring at the same page this whole time.”

“Oh,” was all Viktor said.

“How do you do it?”

“What do you mean?”

Jayce made a vague gesture. “How can anyone read this and not get bored shitless?”

Viktor adjusted his glasses, screwed one last bolt into place, and then stood. He padded across the room, and stopped behind him to peek over his shoulder.

“Ah, chemistry?”

Jayce mumbled something incoherent.

Viktor skimmed the page, trailing a hand up Jayce’s shoulder to toy with the baby hairs at the base of his neck. “Perhaps you should have something else to focus on while you work.”

“Huh?” He sat up. “Like what?”

 

* * *

 

 

A simple study session between the council president and the weird loner know one even knew the name of; that’s all it looked like to anyone who glanced over to their table hidden in the corner of the school library.

But Jayce knew better.

Viktor was a bastard. A sick, twisted, evil bastard.

Jayce clenched around the toy in his ass, biting his lip to stop himself from crying out.

“Are you paying attention to me, Jayce?” Viktor asked casually, as if remarking on the weather. His hand was stuffed into his coat pocket, toying with the remote. He couldn’t just keep it at one intensity, could he? He just  _ had _ to keep switching it between low and high at random intervals.

Jayce shot him a glare. “Piece of shit- aah!”

He clasped a hand over his mouth as the vibrations stayed on the highest setting for a full four seconds before being turned down again.

“Do try to focus,” Viktor said, tugging his hand from his pocket to take up his pen.

Why had he agreed to this? And why had he agreed to it in such a public place? In their dorm it was different, out here  _ anyone could see- _

Oh, who was he kidding? If he  _ really _ wanted to stop he only had to ask. But Viktor knew he wouldn’t. He was much too determined to give up so easily.

“Now, the power supply for the Mark Eight is rather complicated so allow me to explain-”

The smug fucker knew damn well he couldn’t pay attention when the vibrations were too low to be satisfying. He strained forward, trying his damndest to listen.

But halfway through his explanation, Viktor slowly ramped up the intensity until Jayce physically couldn’t sit still anymore. He squeezed his thighs together, fist slamming against the desk as he let out a hissed curse.

Viktor actually had the gaul to laugh at him, sliding a foot across the floor to bump his leg.

“If you don’t calm down, someone might notice,” Viktor whispered, pushing his glasses back up his nose.

“Oh, hey, Jayce!”

They both glanced up at the new voice. Luxanna, a girl in the year below them, smile so dazzling that it was near blinding. Didn’t her jaw hurt?

“Um, do you remember me?” she asked, tilting her head to one side.

“Y-Yeah, Crownguard, right? You’re in the Sorcery Club?”

She somehow found a way to beam even brighter. “Yes! I just wanted to ask about any positions in the student council?”

“Well, now isn’t- aah!”

Viktor had chosen that second to turn the remote up to full and Jayce crumbled to the desk, barely restraining a moan. Luxanna, the poor girl, looked horrified.

“Are you okay?!” Luxanna asked, placing a hand on his shoulder. “Maybe you should go to the nurse!”

“I suggested that but he’s far too stubborn,” Viktor said, taking pity as he turned it back to a low hum once more.  _ Jayce was going to kill him. _

“Oh, but you must! I’ll take you right now-” She tried to thread an arm under his but he jerked it away.

“Please,” he said, attempting a grin but it likely carried much less charm than intended, “I will be fine, Miss Crownguard, I’m just under the weather.”

“But it seems pretty serious-”

“I promise you, if I get any worse, I will visit the nurse.”

She didn’t look convinced, lips twisting into a pout. “You promise?”

He drew a cross over his heart, forcing himself to stay composed even as the vibrations crept up once more. “You have my word.”

Luxanna sighed and nodded. “Okay. Let me know about the council position? I’ll see you later! Hope you get well soon!”

And with that, Luxanna padded away, lingering for only a second or two longer than necessary to glance back before she disappeared behind a shelf.

A gasp tore from his throat as Viktor continued to tease him with intermittent bursts. He was only now aware of just how painfully hard his cock throbbed in his pants, hips jerking as he fought to keep his breathing steady.

“Vik- Gah, Viktor, turn it  _ down, _ I can’t- Aah-”

Jayce ground his teeth together as the toy hit its max setting. He was shaking now, nails digging into his palms painfully. He was going to break the skin at this rate.

“Jayce.” Viktor’s voice was low, a sly little grin playing his lips. He waited until Jayce’s attention was entirely focused on him before he spoke again, “You’re so  _ adorable _ like this.”

“Shit,  _ fuck- _ ”

Viktor kept the vibrator going until Jayce was nearly sobbing from stimulation, then switched it off entirely. Jayce slumped, hitting the desk with a thud as he caught his breath.

“You’re… you’re  _ evil, _ ” Jayce muttered. Viktor only chuckled and pushed himself to his feet, gathering up their books and papers.

“Lux was right, you look terribly flustered. We’ll take you to the  _ nurse _ ,” he said, feigning concern as he helped Jayce to his feet and led him from the library.

As they passed through the halls a few other students stopped them to check up on him, but Jayce dismissed each one with a smile and confident reassurance. His legs were giving out by the time Viktor got him into the mens bathroom and into the cubicle furthest from the door.

The floor was clean enough to push Jayce onto his knees, dazed and needy as Viktor left the toy down to its lowest setting. He let Jayce rut uselessly into the floor for a few seconds before Viktor opened his own pants and tugged them halfway down his thighs.

“I’ll let you cum when you earn it, my dear,” Viktor whispered.

A careful pair of hands guided him forwards, until Jayce was nosing the heat between his legs. It took him a few seconds to process what exactly Viktor was asking of him.

“Fuck...” he hissed, palming his own cock through his pants. The first lick he gave was tentative, as if he hadn’t reduced Viktor to a sobbing mess with only his mouth a dozen or so times before.

Viktor let out a little sigh, more for Jayce’s benefit than his own. “That’s it, g-good boy,” he whispered.

That little stutter was enough to bolster his confidence, sliding a hand up to Viktor’s ass to pull him closer. He drew his tongue over Viktor’s sex with a soft groan, pressing a kiss to his clit.  _ As eager as always _ . Viktor’s hand tightened in his hair, hunching forward to prop himself against the cubicle door.

Maybe he shouldn’t have been such a tease earlier. Jayce was  _ not _ holding back in the slightest, not until Viktor was quivering over him.

“Jayce-” Viktor bit his lip to swallow the whine that threatened to surface. He hadn’t realised that he’d closed his eyes until he opened them again and met Jayce’s gaze.

He was so beautifully flustered, groaning at every long drag and dainty kiss. He only pulled away to catch his breath, panting quietly against his sex. Jayce shot him a smirk, as if his chin wasn’t dripping with drool and Viktor’s pre. Jayce’s free hand trailed its way up Viktor’s thigh, a finger teasing around his hole before carefully pushing in.

Viktor tensed, yanking at Jayce’s hair with a quiet, barely there gasp. He felt Jayce’s chuckle more than he heard it as he worked him open, only pulling back to slip another finger in. Viktor scowled, instinctively jerking his hips forward. Then he had a cruel idea, hand dipping into his pocket to thumb at the little remote. Then he waited until Jayce crooked his fingers  _ just so _ and suddenly flicked it up to the highest setting.

Jayce threw his head back and screamed, hips stuttering uselessly against the floor.

“Vik- shit- ah, mother fuck- Aaah!”

He dissolved into frenzied cries and pitiful moans that echoed off the walls of the cubicle. If Viktor had been any closer, the sounds spilling from his boyfriend’s lips would have been enough to finish him off alone.

But he only tugged Jayce’s head back between his legs, sighing at the sloppy, desperate attention.

“That’s it, good boy, you’re such a good boy, my dear,” Viktor muttered, stroking his hair as heat coiled in his gut.  _ Just a little bit more- _

Jayce came first with a sudden gasp, as if it had snuck up on him, cum splattering across the floor and Viktor’s shoe. He slumped against Viktor’s thighs, but refused to falter his pace, even if his jaw and wrist was starting to ache.

Luckily Viktor didn’t last much longer, catching himself before he fell on Jayce with a quiet curse, every muscle tightening for a few moments before everything turned to mush and he was forced to gracelessly flop onto the toilet behind him. He tried not to cringe at how totally gross the seat it probably was, instead reminding himself to take pity on Jayce who was now mewling from the painful overstimulation. The moment the toy was switched off, Jayce sagged like a puppet with cut strings, head dropping into Viktor’s lap.

Viktor smiled down at him, brushing damp hair from his forehead. Jayce whimpered at the touch, every nerve burning and every muscle begging for a three hour nap. Viktor only chuckled.

But before he could shower him with the praise he deserved, the bathroom door opened with a distinct creak and Viktor was immediately alert.

“C’mon we’re gonna be late,” said a voice Viktor didn’t recognise.

“I’m busting for a piss, gimme a sec,” the other spat back.

Viktor lightly ran his fingers through Jayce’s hair, hushing the soft whine that bubbled from his throat.

“I got a fuckin’ council meeting after class,” the first voice continued, “Another fuckin’ hour of listening to Jayce jerk himself off.”

Viktor pressed his palms over Jayce’s ears, hunching forward as if to curl around him protectively. Jayce wriggled against him, but his struggle was sluggish and ineffective.

“Always gotta have the last fucking say. Asshole thinks he’s  _ so much better _ than everyone else.”

“Not like he has any friends anyway, girls only like him ‘cause he’s a pretty rich boy.”

Jayce mumbled something against his thigh and Viktor shifted to press a kiss to his head.

“You hear he’s dating Cait?”

“No way, that’s just a rumour. I thought he was dating Kat?”

“Not like it matters, he could ask any girl in the school for a blowjob and they’d fuckin’ do it.”

Viktor wanted to laugh. Last time he checked, Jayce’s interest in women ranked at about an absolute zero.

“Dude, how long does it take to have a piss? Let’s go already.”

“Yeah, yeah, I’m done, jeez.”

The door slammed shut and the two were left in the deafening silence for a full minute before Jayce finally sat up. His face was twisted in thought, staring at a dull patch of wall.

Viktor smoothed a hand over his cheek. “Jayce? Are you alright?”

Jayce suddenly laughed. “Is that seriously the best they can do? It’s like they’re not even trying!” He wiped a tear from the corner of his eye with a snort. “Oh man, that’s too good. Hey, should I quote him on that at the next meeting?”

When Viktor didn’t smile back, Jayce sighed and took his face in his hands.

“Hey, it’s okay. I don’t care about some kid who can’t even say that shit to my face.”

Viktor gave him a look. Jayce watched his expression for a moment longer, then stumbled to his feet, wincing as he straightened and zipped up his pants. Viktor went red.  _ Oh yeah, he still has a toy shoved up his ass- _

“What do they know anyway?” Jayce said, hauling Viktor to stand with him. He waited for Viktor to fasten up his trousers before he swung the door open. “They actually think I’m straight, like-” He gestured to himself. “-could I  _ be  _ any more obvious.”

Viktor remained silent as Jayce washed his hands and fussed with his hair in the mirror. They met each other’s eyes in the reflection.

“I mean, I can think of  _ one  _ way,” Jayce admitted.

He turned to face Viktor, taking his hands and squeezing softly.

“I… I wanna tell everyone. About us.”

Viktor froze, throat drying up, head pounding. The floor felt like it was about to give way and swallow him whole.

As  _ if _ people would believe that Jayce would ever date some nobody who looked like he’d been a dumpster-diving raccoon in his past life. Not that Viktor was conscious about his own appearance; he’d spent his life not caring about whatever people whispered behind his back.

But Jayce and his reputation was a whole other can of worms. If he lost his position, his funding,  _ anything _ just because of who he was seen holding hands with, Viktor would never forgive himself.

Jayce was still staring at him expectantly with that stupid cute little smile that Viktor  _ really _ just wanted to smooch.

“Oh,” he said dumbly. Jayce chuckled.

“We don’t have to, I’m okay waiting until you’re completely on board I just...” He glanced away, almost bashfully. “I really wanna show you off, ya know?”

Viktor scoffed. “What?”

“We make a hell of a power couple.”

“I’m not sure you know what that means.”

“So, is that a yes or a no?”

The rational part of Viktor’s head wanted to say no, but the rational part of his head wouldn’t have decided to shove a vibrator in his boyfriend’s ass and edge him through a study session just for the hell of it.

Viktor nodded. “Okay.”

Jayce blinked once, twice, then broke into a grin, and scooped Viktor up into a hug, swinging him around as if he weighed nothing. Viktor did  _ not _ squeal, nor did he stagger when Jayce released him.

“Oh wow, okay, urh, hey-” Jayce shamefully took out his phone. “Can I, urh, can I share this?”

“I always look awful in photos,” Viktor said, failing to hide his smirk, “but if you  _ insist _ .”

Jayce slung an arm over his shoulder, positioning the two of them for the best light and angling his phone to center most of the focus on Viktor, much to his dismay. At the last moment, Jayce turned to press a kiss to his cheek and chose that exact moment to snap.

“See? You look cute in this one.”

Viktor was a comically bright shade of red, eyes wide, shoulders tight. Even if such an image of himself made his knees weak, Viktor approved it and let Jayce post it online.

“And now we wait,” Jayce said, almost wistfully.

Viktor dropped his head to Jayce’s shoulder, linking their hands. “I… I l- ah.” Viktor wanted to bite his tongue. It wasn’t  _ that _ hard to say. Why couldn’t he just force the words out?

Jayce swung their hands back and forth in the space between them. He pressed a chaste kiss to Viktor's lips, resting their foreheads together as he spoke, “I love you too, babe.”

 

* * *

 

 

**truedisplayofskill:** no freakin way jayce is actually committed to someone what timeline is this lmaooo

**lux.crownguard:** wait were you two on a study date earlier???? 😱😱😱 omg im so sorry for barging in!!!!! super happy for you both!!! 💖❤️🥰

**kat.couteau:** wait, that's the announcement? i thought you were gonna say you'd shaved your eyebrows off or some shit hmu when you do something more interesting

**piltover.peacemaker:** Shockingly, Jayce is not straight. 🤷 How could anyone have predicted this?

**assault.n.battery:** k but who tops 🍆💦

**Author's Note:**

> Me: Oh yeah I'm done with League of Legends  
> Riot: New Jayce Skin.  
> Me, pulling out my wallet: Oh no he's hot.
> 
> I know I've written mostly Darius/Garen stuff on this account when it comes to my League stuff but Viktor/Jayce is some god tier shit, my dudes.
> 
> In this particular variation of the AU, the Battle Academy is a college so Jayce and Vik are in their twenties because these characters are adults in canon sooo...  
> Details? Unimportant. They're adults, any of y'all wanting underaged shit can gtfo.
> 
> My buddy Kai helped me proof this because he is a man of excellent taste. 🙏🙏
> 
> I know a lot of the new folks are here for Apex stuff and I will go back to that soon enough but I needed to give my boys some love, I missed Jayce and Viktor so muuuuuuch.  
> I got plenty of Apex wips to work on... oh God, there's so many wips...
> 
> I'm kinda uncertain about the tags on this one so hmu if I've missed anything? tysm
> 
> it's currently almost 2am i'm gonna go to bed see y'all!


End file.
